


Playing with life

by Tekopyhyys



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Sex, Crying, Knotting, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Overstimulation, Size Difference, Violence, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tekopyhyys/pseuds/Tekopyhyys
Summary: A werewolf ambushes a dunmer and altmer in the woods, kills their horse, mortally wounds one of them and then fucks the other one into the ground.
Kudos: 36





	Playing with life

**Author's Note:**

> These are my dear mer OCs. Sometimes you just need to roughen them up,, quite a bit,,

"Nari, Nari, please wake up!" Shalik cried desperately. The altmer had just cast a protective shield around them as the lycan was pounding back towards them, before fainting from bloodloss and lack of mana. The mage had quite the large gash on his stomach that the wolf had caused before jumping out of the dunmer's reach. Shalik was more scared at that moment than he had ever been of vampires, which he did have a phobia for. Would they both be welcome in the Aetherius? Or would their souls get separated, never to see each other again? He didn't wish to find out on that day.

Shalik was startled by the lycan slamming into the shield. He stood protectively over his husband and held his ebony sword with both hands. "Begone, wolf!" he cried, mustering up as much authority as possible. "Find your meal elsewhere!" The wolf circled the dome, tail wooshing from side to side. Shalik gulped. He tried to not show his fear, but the wolf's actions didn't show any kind of sentience. Of course, there was the possibility that it was just trying to mess with his mind...

The lycan raised its head as the shield slowly started fading from top to bottom. It stood up to its full height and snarled at him. The dunmer quickly spared a look at the altmer before looking back up. To his horror, the wolf had once again disappeared into the darkness, and the last bit of the shield vanished. He bit back curses and tried to focus. He hadn't ever felt as helpless as he did then. He had no one watching his back, and the dark fur of the lycan gave it the perfect camouflage in the midnight darkness.

A stick snapped somewhere behind the rogue, and he turned, feeling too much on edge. Nothing came at them. Shalik looked around. Nothing. He didn't let his guard down, but for one damned moment, he let his back turned to one direction for too long, and the wolf attacked. He barely heard the steps, before the wolf collided with his back, sending the dunmer to the ground, and the sword flying off to the side. Shalik groaned and tried to get back up. He froze immediately when he felt the lycan's breath against his ear. It sniffed around his back and slammed one pawed hand against the back of his neck, sending his face right into the mud.

"Gods above, please spare us", Shalik prayed in a whisper. The lycan growled softly and continued doing... whatever it was doing. It was just sort of hovering over the dunmer, who stayed still and awaited certain death. It never came, though. He dared to turn his head to look at the beast. It looked him straight in the eye with its own yellow ones. For a moment they stared at each other before the wolf growled again and flipped Shalik onto his back. He flailed in panic, but the wolf kept him still.

< \- - - - - - «

Shalik's mouth was left open in a silent scream as the lycan drove its canine cock into him over and over again. The wolf was so girthy, as well as long, that the dunmer felt like he was going to break. When he asked to be spared from death, this wasn't quite what he had in mind as for the compensation.

Tears streamed down his cheeks as he tried to find his breath. As if hearing his thoughts, the wolf slowed its pace and licked his face. He gasped and was left coughing for a moment. Then the wolf moved again. It tightened its hold on Shalik's hips, and then he felt it. It had pushed itself into him as far as it could and was forming a knot. Shalik whimpered at the further stretch, and the wolf slowly started moving again. Shallow, but fast thrusts. Completely abusing Shalik's prostate, the poor mer was left seeing stars. He came with a yell and struggled in the wolf's paws. He'd painted his belly and chest, and the wolf was still going.

It was torture for the mer. He wanted it to stop; he wanted to check on his husband, but he knew he wouldn't be going anywhere for a while even after the wolf would finish. As speak of the devil, the lycan thrust harshly a few more times, threw its head back and howled as it filled Shalik with a huge load of hot cum. Not much could escape out with the wolf's knot tying them together, and the dunmer sobbed, fingers curling into the dirt. The pressure was too much! The wolf tried to back off, apparently not remembering the knot, and dragged Shalik on the ground a bit. It soon realized their problem and huffed. After a moment of thinking it gathered the mer against its chest and rolled onto its side.

< \- - - - - - «

Shalik woke up to Aldanar shaking his shoulder. The altmer's eyes were wide with worry, but they softened when Shalik smiled up to him.

"What happened, Shalik?" Aldanar asked and offered a hand to help the dunmer sit up.

"I..." Shalik trailed off, trying to remember. Suddenly his eyes widened and he covered his mouth in horror. Aldanar put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "The wolf-" Shalik muttered through his dirty hand and shook his head. "Are YOU alright, Nari? You were.."

"Oh. Yes, I am quite fine, actually. There was an empty potion bottle on the ground. Healing, I suppose."

"He healed you?" 

"Who, love?"

"The lycan. He-", Shalik sighed. "After you fainted, I tried to protect you, but the wolf knocked me down - to play with his food, I guess, heh, but I don't think he was even hungry..."

< \- - - - - - «

Hodran didn't stay to see the mers wake up. He'd clothed the dunmer, given healing potions to them both, grabbed some meat from their dead horse - which he had killed earlier - and left. He was looking forward to seeing them again, though. He remembered their faces and scents, and he had quite thoroughly marked the dunmer, so it'd be no problem to find them later.

He stroked his blonde beard in thought and opened the door to his home. It was a little cottage near Dragon Bridge. He worked for the lumber mill there and hung out at the tavern sometimes, but usually he spent his time in the woods, hunting. His wolf was never satisfied. It came out every night, no matter what the nord did that day.

Hodran's only way of keeping his wolf from going on awful murder streaks was to eat well before nightfall. If the wolf's hunger was sated, he'd be in control. He could never turn back before early in the morning, and unfortunately it was not easy to find things to do in wolf form. If he hunted too much, people would notice the animal population going down. They had already found some of the carcasses he'd forgotten to hide, and the town people had already figured out there was a was a wolf in the woods. Thankfully no one ever saw him, and there was not a single whisper of "lycan" in the town.

**Author's Note:**

> There is more to this story I've done, but it is in quite the rough shape for the time being.  
> Obligatory: "English isn't my first language, feel free to point out any mistakes, also first time posting smut so please be gentle"
> 
> A piece of art I made for this fic as well; https://twitter.com/syntisyys/status/1285704140606394370


End file.
